The present disclosure relates to determining an estimated head orientation and position using ear pieces.
Mobile devices, such as smart phones or tablet computers, are commonly used as an informational and/or navigational aid to a user. In a conventional configuration, the positioning of the mobile device itself may be tracked, such as by GPS (global positioning system). The positioning of the mobile device may be used, for example, in a navigation program on the mobile device to show the user his or her geographical location and even information about nearby restaurants, stores, etc.